Bad Addiction
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Half-AU, Canada was the only nation without a personification. America falls for the human Matthew Williams, but knows he can't pursue his desire. England's magic is starting to look really good right now..... America x Canada
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Half-AU, Canada was the only nation without a personification. America falls for the human Matthew Williams, but knows he can't pursue his desire. England's magic is starting to look really good right now.....

_Nation!America x Human!Canada_

A/N: A series of inter-connected one-shots/drabbles

* * *

It was rather odd and had always been odd.

America sighed, watching nothing in particular and vaguely listening to his boss as he talked with the Canadian Prime Minister – something about trading and the border. He lazily glanced around the room, eyes trained on the prominent maple leaf of the Canadian flag. He sighed again, wondering the same thing for the billionth time in his life time as a nation.

Just why didn't Canada have any person-nation representing it?

Of course, he had asked England France over and over again, though he only received the same answer time and time again.

Canada was the seemingly exception – it _had _no personification, and it was just strange.

When France had first colonised the New World, he had said that he had searched and searched for the human form of _Kanata_, but simply had no luck of finding him or her. Canada had never shown up and France and England and America just had to accept that there simply was _no _Canada.

Alfred blinked, trying to push away his current thoughts because they always reminded him of that empty place within him that he had since the beginning of time, "Mr. Jones, we are finished for today," His boss said kindly, snapping the American out of his dark thoughts, "You can go back to the hotel and we will just finish up some loose ends."

America nodded slightly, giving a hand shake with the Canadian PM (whose expression didn't really seem to change at all), and left the room – eager to just escape and grab a greasy cheeseburger, _'Are there even McDonald's up here?' _Alfred thought, stepping out into the Canadian streets and glancing around. Since he had no one to visit up in Canada, he rarely even stepped into the country – and only did so when his boss visited the Canadian PM.

Alfred lit up, his blue eyes bright as he spotted his favourite fast-food restaurant right on the corner of the street. He pumped his legs quickly, his mouth watering at the thought of a nice cheeseburger and he didn't bother to watch where he was going. He blinked, feeling himself slam into something hard, but easily remaining on his feet.

"Maple...." A quiet voice cursed and America glanced down with surprise and he felt his eyes widen with equal amounts of shock and surprise at what he had bumped into and knocked over, "What hit me?!" The voice was so quiet that America had to strain his ears to even hear what the male had said.

"Sorry, my bad!" America laughed it off, easily picking up the man to his feet and trying to ignore his painfully beating heart because the boy's face looked so familiar and almost _exactly like his_! "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," The Canadian boy muttered, shyly averting his indigo eyes and also a bit shocked that this stranger looked rather similar to himself, "I'm fine, don't worry about it and I'm sorry for bumping into you." The male mumbled, face burning red when the stranger simply laughed at him cheerfully.

America was amused that the boy would apologise to him, even though it was his fault in the first place. He stared, trying to be subtle and failing rather miserably and realising it when the Canadian started to shift nervously, "Alfred Jones!" America introduced himself out-of-the-blue and offered his hand to the boy, unsure of why he was doing so because nations tended to avoid befriending humans since they had such short lifespans and died so easily.

But, there was just something about this Canadian that caught his attention and made that empty hole-feeling temporarily go away.

"O-oh, umm – Matthew Williams!" The Canadian shyly took his hand to shake it and quickly retracted his hand as if they were burned when they finished. America simply smiled brightly at Matthew, causing him to blush even deeper and avoid eye contact once again.

America then casually threw his arm over Matthew's shoulder, being rather forward and bold and making Matthew even more tense than he was before, "Hey, I'll buy you a burger or whatever since I knocked you down." Alfred winced slightly, now seeing that a bruise would probably appear on the Canadian's pale face. Then again, he _was _a country and had a lot more power and force than any normal human.

"N-no! You don't have to do that!" Matthew stuttered, now feeling the aching pain on his cheek and was far too uncomfortable with having this stranger (who was obviously American, judging by his accent) buy him a hamburger, "I-I'll be fine! I have to get to class–!"

America interrupted him by dragging him towards the fast food joint, ignoring his passive protests and general quietness. He knew what he was doing was wrong because nations and humans simply could_ not_ be casual friends.

However, he did not care because Matthew Williams made that deep and dark hole-like feeling in his chest from Canada's absence go away.

He was already addicted to that feeling.

* * *

Dunno why Canada wouldn't have a nation-person, but whatever. Should I continue with this one, too?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Nation!America x Human!Canada_

A/N: A series of inter-connected one-shots/drabbles

2: Emily = Matthew's girlfriend and uses fem!America's design

* * *

Matthew Williams wasn't what he was expecting.

America smiled brightly and encouragingly at the boy, trying to get him to speak, though he failed miserably. Instead, Matthew simply fidgeting nervously, his indigo eyes glancing down at his watch every so often and America tried to hide his hurt because he shouldn't be feeling this way – he didn't even _know _Matthew, but he felt complete in his presence.

"Hey," America tried lowering his normally-loud tone, "You think you're gonna be okay? I mean, I hit you pretty hard back then." He rubbed his head sheepishly, looking at Matthew eagerly for his response.

"Yes," Matthew said quietly, sighing because he knew he was too polite to just leave, "Umm, Alfred?" He asked, wincing a bit because he sounded so.... informal already, "I'm really sorry – but, I'm going to be late for my class..." He trailed off, hoping that Alfred would get the point and just let him leave.

"Class?" America blinked curiously, "You're still in school? You look a little older than a high-schooler." He sighed, observing the blond boy closely, causing Matthew to shy away and glance away uncomfortably.

"I'm in college," Matthew mumbled, not revealing an important piece of information about himself, "Umm – I really think I should go...." He muttered, very uncomfortable with this man because he was so similar to his girlfriend it was almost frightening.

"C'mon, you can skip one class, can't you?" America quickly responded, almost desperate to get Matthew to stay with him for a bit longer. He didn't want the empty-hole feeling to return and the emotion was almost scary. He completely ignored the fact that he had a meeting up with England and France in about ten minutes because they could just _wait _a little while. He swallowed, feeling almost embarrassed because he usually had so much to say, even to random strangers, but yet he was so speechless for once.

"I really have to meet my girlfriend." Matthew stated quietly, backing away slightly when Alfred looked up suddenly, an unknown emotion surged to his bright blue eyes and it made the blond wary.

"You have a girlfriend?" America struggled to keep his tone casual and neutral, yet he was unsure why he was feeling an emotion that was similar to jealousy because Matthew was just a regular and even unremarkable human and they would probably never even meet again after this.

"Yes," Matthew sighed, almost dreamily at the thought of Emily. She, much like Alfred, was an American who had bumped into him at their first meeting and they had been pretty much dating ever since. Thought, it was more of a long-distance relationship, she made sure to visit him very often as she lived on the very border. Matthew timidly glanced up, unsure why Alfred looked a bit strained, like he was trying to hold back his anger, "So, I promised I would meet her..." He trailed off again, dropping the hint once more and Alfred seemed to snap back to reality.

"Y-yeah, of course...!" America tried to just laugh it off, though it came off more as a grimace, "Anyways, I'm really sorry about bumping into you earlier and I really want to make it up to you," Alfred said firmly, eyes locked into the blossoming bruise on Matthew's cheek, "So, I–"

"Alfred, so this is what you have been doing?!"

Both males widened their eyes at the distinct British accent, and turned to see a fuming Englishman and an alluring Frenchman, "You were supposed to meet us an hour ago and you been stuffing your face with fucking _hamburgers_?!" England growled, completely ignoring the other sitting with America as he glared at the nation with blazing green eyes.

France, on the other hand, immediately noticed the human sitting with America and threw him seductive looks as the boy briefly caught his stare and then looked down with a flushed face.

America frowned, not too happy with the interruption and too annoyed with correcting England on the meeting time, "I'm sure you can wait." Alfred shot back, snickering as Arthur fumed visibly and not noticing when Francis smoothly made his way up to the blond Canadian.

Matthew warily slid back, trying to ignore the Frenchman who was stalking up to him, "I really should go now, Alfred. I'm sorry we had to meet that way." Matthew said, giving a shy smile towards America and taking his leave before France could really do anything.

America and France watched in disappointment as Matthew walked away and England simply watched in disinterest (though, he had vaguely noticed that the human boy looked a lot like America), "Damn!" America cursed lowly, glaring at England, who only glared back, "Couldn't you wait?!" His tone rose in volume and Arthur sneered.

"Why?" England drawled with a smirk, "Becoming interested in a human?" His voice was full of disdain and slight concern, "You know how many times I have warned you about doing such things. It never ends well." The Brit grimaced, remembering his beloved queen, Elizabeth I.

America shook his head, his anger deflating as he sighed. He glanced up to England and France, shocking them with his next words.

"No, I just think that guy was Canada...."

* * *

Review, please! :3


End file.
